1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to enclosure structures for protecting plants. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and means for thermally protecting plants from extreme temperatures and physically protecting plants from wind and other physical assaults. The present invention provides plants with a flexible yet stable fluid fillable enclosure formed by a plurality of vertical tubes interconnected by a basal annular ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,665 (Wallace et al.) discloses thermal protective coverings for plants consisting of a double walled insulative device closable at the top and adapted to fit about the plant wherein the insulative space within the walls is filled with water. The device disclosed in the '665 patent, however, lacks radial stability, and may damage the plant when exposed to external stress. The device is difficult to use in that a separate, internal structural support, such as a five gallon drum, must be used during filling to keep the device from collapsing onto the plant. The device requires additional staking or anchoring to support the structure in a manner sufficient to keep the device from damaging the plant. Furthermore, the device disclosed in the '665 patent may not be closed at the top without the use of a string or tie of some sort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,453 (Morehead) discloses a rigid, conical, transparent plant protector that is adapted to contain a fluid that may absorb thermal energy from an outside source and may release that absorbed thermal energy at another time. The '453 patent discloses a rigid device which overcomes the dimensional stability shortcomings of the previously discussed '665 patent. However, there is a need for a lightweight, flexible plant protector made from low cost material which exhibits the dimensional stability of the Morehead device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,229 (Thomasson et al.) discloses a self supporting plant enclosure including a plurality of elongated hollow closure bodies each having a pair of outer and inner transparent walls. Each closure body is closed along the opposite sides and base and is open at least through a portion of the top, defining an internal cavity in the closure body capable of receiving and holding a quantity of fluid therein. The closure bodies are positioned in side-by-side relation and are coupled one closure body to the next along the opposite sides thereof so as to form the plant enclosure. Like the Morehead device, the plant protector disclosed in Thomasson is comprised of rigid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,249 (Cheney) discloses an insulated plant cover having a transparent or translucent inner cylinder which has a top and a bottom. The inner cylinder top has a chimney. The inner cylinder also has a bottom spacer positioned circumferentially along the bottom end of the inner cylinder. The disclosed plant cover also has a transparent or translucent outer cylinder. Fluid may be held in the concentric shell formed between the inner and outer cylinders. Once again, the Cheney device is rigid.
Still, there is a need for a lightweight, flexible plant protector made from low cost material which exhibits superior dimensional stability. Further, there is a need for such a plant protector which has the requisite stability to obviate the need for stakes or other anchors. Additionally, said device should be self closing without the aid of a string or tie. Finally said device must be easily filled with fluid and easily transported from one plant to another.